Undeniable
by rockrose
Summary: This is a PhloeBrady fic. It's set in the future. Brady and Chloe are married, well, sort of. Read it and find out what I mean. On Permanent Hiatus!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-  
  
Chloe Black walked up the steps to her parents, Craig and Nancy Wesley's house. She had just gotten off tour a couple of days ago, and had came home for Christmas. It was wierd being back in Salem. It held so many memories, both good and bad, but at this point, with the exception of one the bad memories in Salem, the rest were not nearly as bad as her bad memories of New York. She pushed all of her thoughts away as she knocked on the door. She knew Nancy and Craig had been waiting for over two hours for her, because her flight had been delayed, and Nancy was probally hysterical with worry right now. She was right. As soon as she knocked on the door Nact ran to it and opened it grabbing Chloe in the biggest hug she had ever been in in her life.  
  
"Mom. Mom. MOM. MOM!" Chloe said, trying to get Nancy to release her.   
Craig stepped in, realising that Chloe was going to suffocate if Nancy didn't let go of her soon. Craig wrapped his arms around Chloe and said, "Welcome home."   
  
Craig, Nancy, and Chloe walked into the house, and Nancy asked her where her bags were.  
  
"Chloe, honey, where are your bags at?"  
  
"At the hotel. Why?"  
  
Nancy looked shocked and dismayed.  
  
"Well Chloe, you know that you and Brady are more than welcome to stay here, don't you?"  
  
Chloe felt like screaming when Nancy had said HIS name.  
  
The lying, cheating jerk. The man she had married. The man she had loved unconditionally for the past four years. The man who owned her heart as much as any man other than Phil- Hey, how did that get in my thoughts?' Chloe shook her head, trying to make her thoughts leave. Philip was the last person that should have been in her thoughts.   
  
She looked up to see Nancy looking at her with a wierd expression on her face. Chloe then realized that she still hadn't said anything when Nancy had commented on her and Brady staying there.  
  
"Uh, actually, Brady didn't come with me."  
  
"He didn't?" Nancy asked, completly shocked. Craig had known that Brady wasn't coming. He also knew about Chloe and Brady's seperation, and possible divorce. Chloe didn't want to tell Nancy all of thoose things, though, because, well, she was Nancy. Nancy voiced her opinions strongly, and right now that wasn't what Chloe needed. She needed Craig to listen, and occasionally offer advice, but not to pass judgment on her decisions.   
  
Craig saw that Nancy was getting nosy, so he quickly stepped in.  
  
"Well, Chloe, I am sure you are starved. We all know how much you hate plane food."  
  
"Yeah, actually, I am. I was starving. Could you believe they delayed the plane for two whole hours? Sometimes when I am touring I get so sick of flying I think it would be smarter to just rent a canoe and paddle across the ocean!"  
  
Craig laughed at that, while Nancy still wasn't pleased with the fact that Chloe hadn't given her an answer as to why Brady wasn't there.  
  
"So Chloe," Nancy started saying, trying to sound casual, "Why didn't Brady come."  
  
"Uh, because."  
  
"Chloe!" Nancy exclaims, in a tone that says, I want to know what is going on & I want to know now.  
  
"Uh, he was busy. With work and all."  
  
"Oh." Was all Nancy said, but she didn't look convinced. II'll get to the bottom of this. I'll call Marlena later. She thought.  
  
"So," Craig said, sitting down at the table, "How did your tour go?"  
  
"Oh, it went wonderfully!"  
  
"Where did you go on the tour?" Nancy asked, suddenly interested in Chloes tour.   
  
"Oh, let me think, Paris, Rome, Sweedan, we covered all the major places, and then some. It was a four month tour, but I was able to go home to New York every couple of weeks, or at least every month."  
  
"Did Brady go with you on the tour any?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, he went on the tour some."  
  
"You must have enjoyed his company." Nancy was determined to get Chloe to talk about her and Bradys relationship.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Chloe was getting more and more uncomfortable with Nancy's questions.  
  
"Oh! That reminds me! Marlena invited us all over for dinner tomorrow! I can hardly wait! I am sure you are looking foward to visiting your inlaws."  
  
'Yeah, Great'. Chloe thought.   
  
Chloe stood up. "Well, I'm really tired! I should be going now! I'll just call a cab."  
  
Craig stood up and grabbed his coat. "I'll drive you to your hotel. I have to go to the hospital anyway."  
  
They walked out the door and left Nancy sitting at the table, confused.  
  
"I'll get to the bottom of this problem, and soon!" Nancy vowed to herself.  
  
  
In the Car:  
  
"Chloe, you're going to have to tell Nancy about you and Brady's seperation."  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't want to tell her now. With Christmas being so close and all."  
  
  
At the Wesley's:  
(On the Phone)  
  
"Marlena, it's Nancy."  
  
"Helo Nancy. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, Chloe was just her. Without Brady! I think something is wrong!"  
  
"I guess we will find out tomorrow night."  
  
"Yes, we will. Good bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that Nancy hung up the phone and raced upsatirs, already trying to plan out how she was going to find out what was going on with Chloe and Brady.  



	2. Old friends

Chapter 2-  
  
Chloe stepped the bath tub full of bubbles and hot water. She had turned on one of her favorite C.D.'s, and sank into the tub, her mind drowning in thoughts. She was going through so much. She had everything in her life one day, and then the next, she had nothing. She still couldn't believe it. She could only hope that she wasn't pregnant. She wanted a child, but not now, and certainly not with Brady. Her thoughts were interupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She stepped out of the water, wrapped her robe around her, and grabbed her cell phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chloe!" The chiper voice said.  
  
"Belle?"  
  
"Yes! So, how are things? Where are you now? Are you still on tour?"   
  
Chloe walked back into the bathroom and sank back into the tub after hanging her robe on the hook on the door.   
  
"Um, actually Belle, I'm in Salem."  
  
"What!"   
  
Chloe held the phone away from her ear as Belle squeled.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?"  
  
"Well, I have been busy, and I haven't had a chance to talk to you in a while."  
  
"Wll, let me talk to Brady."  
  
"Uh, Brady didn't come."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Uh, he was busy."  
  
"Well, are you going to be at moms Christmas party tomorrow night?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, but why did she decide to have the party on the twenty-third?"  
  
"Oh, well, she wanted everyone to be able to come, and Hope is having hers on the twenty-fourth."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Have you got all your shopping done yet?"  
  
"No! I wish I did, but I don't."  
  
"Well, why don't you meet me at Salem Place tomorrow morning, say 10? We can finish our shopping together, ok?"  
  
"Sure, bye Belle."  
  
"Bye Chloe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chloe was in a rush. She had told Belle she would meet her at 10, and it was already 10:30. She ran up to Belle, who was standing in front of Salem Place.   
  
"Belle!" Chloe yelled as she got closer to Belle.  
  
"Chloe!" Belle ran up to Chloe and gave her a huge hug. "So, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been great!" Chloe lied. She felt bad for lying to Belle, but Brady was Belle's brother, and she wasn't about to tell her what Brady had done. "How about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Salem is just so boring! You know?"  
  
"Actually, I kinda miss Salem!"  
  
"What? You have been all over the world, seeing glamorous places, and you actually miss Salem?"  
  
"Yeah. I know, sounds crazy, doesn't it?"   
  
"Yes! It does! But I guess I would miss Salem if I left, too."  
  
"So, how is everyone?"  
  
"Well, Shawn is great! He just got promoted to detective!"  
  
"Wow, that's great!"  
  
"Yeah, and J.T. is playing baseball now. You should see him! He is so good at it! And Philip is...Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to!"  
  
"What?" Chloe turned to Belle and then realized that Belle was worried because she had said Philips name. "Oh! Don't worry about it Belle! I was really immature to have not forgave Philip for the bet. It's no big deal." But actually it was. Chloe had so many regrets for never forgiving Philip, but she had decided to put it behind her after she realized that it was only holding her back in life. Yes, she wished she would have been with Philip. But her regrets were only hurting her more. "Anyway, you were saying? What about Philip?"  
  
"Uh, well..."  
  
"Well what? Is he seeing anyone? Has he gotten married? What?"  
  
"It's just awful Chloe! He won't socialize! He won't date! For so many years now, he has just burried himself in his work! It's just awful!" Belle and Shawn had tried so many times to get Philip a life, but he didnt want one. He worked at Titan day and night, he didn't have a girlfriend or anything. Just work. That was the way it had been since Chloe had married Brady. Not that Philip would ever admit that was why he didn't date, but Belle knew that was the reason.  
  
"Wow! That is awful!"  
  
"Yeah, but come on! We, have shopping to do!"   
  
With that Belle took Chloe's arm and lead her towards a store. They were at the door to the store when Chloe bumped into someone.   
  
"Oh! Excuse me! I'm sorry!" Chloe apalogized, but then realized who she had bumped into.  
  
"Philip?"  
  
"Hi Chloe." 


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3-  
  
Chloe could only stare at Philip. She couldn't believe it was really happening. Philip, her one and only soul mate was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Philip." She breathed.  
  
Philip stood stunned. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The only woman he ever had- ever could- love was standing right there.   
  
"Chloe." He answered after she had said his name. He knew she was married, and that she had been for years now, to Brady Black, of all people, but he didn't care. All he cared about was memorizing every part of her. He didn't have her in his life anymore, so he had to rely on his memories of her, and he planned on making as many memories with her as he could, he knew they would have to last him a long time, possibly even a life time.  
  
The looks between Chloe and Philip don't go unnoticed by Belle, and that's what worried her. She knew from Brady that his marriage with Chloe hadn't been a fairy tale, but she had hoped that maybe, possibly, they would be able to work things out. But now with Philip and Chloe looking at each other like that, and with Brady out of town, that hope was starting to vanish. She knew it was horrible of her to want to make Chloe, her best friend, her sister in law, to stay in a marriage where she wasn't 100% happy, but she wasn't about to risk Brady loosing Chloe if she could do anything about it.  
  
  
"Um, hi Philip. Whatcha doing here?" Belle asked, hoping to break the connection going on with Chloe and Philip.  
  
"Huh?" Philip asked, still not taking his eyes off of Chloe.  
  
"You. Here. Why? What are you doing here?" Belle asks again, this time in a less friendly tone. Still, no such luck in getting Philip to take his eyes off of Chloe, or Chloe's eyes off of Philip. Belle is getting impatient. And worried.   
  
Belle takes Chloes arm and starts to pull on it a little, half dragging her away from Philip, and says half to Philip, and half to Chloe, "Shouldn't we go get that present that you were talking about getting for Brady?"  
  
Chloe looks at Belle like she's some kind of an alien from outerspace. "Huh?"  
  
"Your gift for Brady!" Belle practically shouts. "You know, Brady, your husband, whom you are madly, passionatly in love with?"  
  
Chloe stares at Belle finally understanding what Belle is trying to do. Belle didn't know the specifics, but she was around Chloe and Brady enough to know that Chloe and Brady weren't in love. And most certainly not Madly, or passionatly. While Chloe at one time had cared for him, that certainly wasn't the case anymore. She now despised the man with every bone in her body. If there was any feeling left in her for him at all, it was hatred. And in time, Chloe hoped to stop feeling everything, including the hatred for him. All she wanted was him out of her life. And thoose divorce papers she had sent to him last week would definatly do the trick. If she wasn't pregnant, which she seriously hoped she wasn't.   
  
Chloe finally answered her, "Belle, I guess you're right. We had better finish our shopping." She turns to Philip and says, "It was nice to see you again."  
  
"Likewise." He replies, watching as Chloe and Belle walked off into a store.  
  
He immediantly gets on his cell phone.   
  
"Hey- Shawn, yeah, it's me Philip. Listen, uh, I know this is going to sound wierd, but you wouldn't happen to know Chloe's cell phone number, would you?"  
  
"What would you want with Chloe's cell phone number?"  
  
"Shawn, I just ran into her and Belle while I was Christmas shopping. I swear, we totally connected."  
  
"Phil, she's married."  
  
"Tell me she is happier with him than she would be with me, and I'll leave you alone about it."  
  
"Fine. Her number is 446-6063."  
  
"Thanks Shawn."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Just know that if you do this, it could possibly change you and Chloes lives forever."  
  
"That's what I'm counting on."  
  
He hung up from Shawn and immediantly started dialing the number.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chloe allowed Belle to lead her into a clothing store, away from Philip, but she wasn't very happy when she got into the store, and she let Belle know it.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing out there?"  
  
"What Chloe?"  
  
"Acting like Brady and I are in love! Not only in love, but MADLY and PASSIONALTY! Are you insane?"  
  
"Shh, Chloe! People will hear you! And anyway, I was just trying to save your marriage! I know you and Brady aren't in love, but, well, couldn't you just try to save your marriage?"  
  
"Belle, Brady and I have no marriage."  
  
"What?" Belle gasps at this shocking revelation. "What, are you talking about?"  
  
"Brady and I have been seperated. I filed for divorce last week."  
  
"Why!"  
  
"I don't want to go into specifics. Just know I had good reason."  
  
"But! You, he-"  
  
Belle was cut off by the ringing of Chloe's cell phone.   
  
"Hello?" She answers.  
  
"Hey, It's Philip. I know you probally aren't alone, but tonight, at eleven, by the docks. Will you meet me?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Sure."  
  
"Ok. Bye blue eyes."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Belle looks at Chloe suspiciously.   
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Nobody." With that they walk out of the store. What Chloe didn't know, though was that Nancy had been in the store looking at shoes.   
  
"Brady and Chloe are getting divorced?" She asked herself.   



	4. Friends?

Chapter 4-  
  
  
Chloe walked into her hotel room and sank down onto the bed. She looked at the time and realized she only had about fourty-five minutes until she went to meet Philip. She went into the bathroom and showered, by the time she got out she had thrity more minutes until she had to meet Philip. She rushed through blowdrying her hair, applying her makeup, and dressing, in a pair of black pants and a saphire blue top. She hurridly grabbed her cell phone and purse, put her coat on, and rushed out the door, into her rental car. The car was a red corvette, not really her style, but it was only a rental, and who was she to complain? After all, it got her from point A to point B, and back.   
  
The drive to the docks was one she would never forget. She couldn't remember ever being more nervous in her life. She wondered what she would say, what he would say. She had been shocked when he called her, but thrilled. She had felt their old connection the moment she laid her eyes on him. She couldn't help but feel it. She knew he had felt it, too. Belle had obviously felt the connection, or she wouldn't have reacted the way she had. Chloe pulled into a parking space and walked over by the docks, a little way away from the marina. What if he couldn't find her? She thought, but then she remembered he had her number.  
  
She stood staring out at the water, thinking about what a mess she had made of her life, and how she could fix it, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped back and screamed. "AHHH!" then she turns around,"Oh! God! Philip! You scared me!" She said, finally realizing it was him.  
  
"Were you expecting to meet someone else at the docks at eleven tonight? Because if you are, I would hate to intrude." He teases her, then smiles, with dimples coming into full force.  
  
'Oh God!' She thought, as she groaned when she saw his dimples. They had always caused her to melt, no matter what mood she was in.   
  
"Nope! I don't have plans with anyone else." She answers, her tone just as teasing as his was.  
  
"Well that's a relief to hear. Especially since I was wanting to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah, uh, about what?"  
  
"Are you happy?" Philip blurted the question out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it that way, I, well, Chloe, you're important to me. You will always be important to me, and I just want to know if you are happy."  
  
"With what? My career?" She asks, knowing full well that wasn't what he meant.  
  
"No. I know that you are thrilled about your career. It's everything you have ever wanted. Your marriage. That's what I want to know about."  
  
"Excuse me?" Chloe raises an eyebrow.  
  
"I know, I know. It's none of my business. But, in a way, it is. All I want is for you to be happy, that's all I have ever wanted." Philip knows he is sticking his nose in her business, but can't help it. He wouldn't be able to live with himself not knowing.  
  
"How'd you get my number?"  
  
"I asked Shawn for it."  
  
"How'd you get him to give it to you?"  
  
"I asked him if he thought you were happier with Brady than you would be with me."  
  
"I'm not happy with Brady." Chloe says, with not a hint of sadness in her voice, but regret.  
  
"So leave him. Leave your marriage."  
  
"I already have."  
  
"That's great!" Philip is as excited as a kid in a candy store. Chloe was his candy. She was his heart, his soul his love, his everything.  
  
"Yeah, I have been seperated from him, and last week I filed divorce papers." She answers with certainty.  
  
"Does anyone know?"  
  
"Craig knows I am seperated from him. He doesn't know about the divorce. Belle does. I told her today, after I saw you."  
  
"So that's it. Brady's out of your life now. That's great!"  
  
"No Philip. He isn't. At least maybe he isn't out of my life." Chloe is hating herself for what she must do to Philip now, but has to. He has to know.  
  
"What? You are getting divorced! It's that simple!"  
  
Chloe takes a deep breath.   
  
"Philip, I think I'm pregnant."  
  
Philip is shocked. So much had changed in the past twenty minutes that he had spent talking to Chloe. Just when he finds out that she is divorcing Brady he starts thinking of all the good divorce lawyers he knows, and then she goes and drops this bombshell on him. He was just starting to think of ways to win her heart back, too. But unfortunatly, it may be to late for that now.  
  
"Uh, are you sure?"  
  
"No, Philip, I'm not sure. It's a possibility." Actually, she was praying that she was wrong and she wasn't pregnant.  
  
"Do you have an appointment yet?"  
  
"No. I was wanting to put it off for as long as possible. I don't a baby Philip. I want Brady out of my life. For good! I know it sounds horrible, but I can't have a baby now. It's not fair to me! Or to the baby either." Chloe sounded scared. Scared, alone, and vulnerable. Just like when he had first met her. She had came across very strong then, but he soon learned that wasn't the case.  
  
"Does Brady know it's a possibility?"  
  
"No. No one does. Except you. I haven't seen you in years, and then I talk with you for what, thirty minutes, and I'm telling you more than I tell anyone? God, how pathetic of me!"  
  
"It's ok Chloe. Just tell me one thing. If you are pregnant, are you going to go back to Brady?" His heart was in his throat when he asked this question. His fear is apparent in his tone as he asks her this, but he had to know, even if her answer would break his heart all over again.  
  
"No. Never!" She answers, looking him strait in his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Philip knows he is testing the waters when he asks this question yet again, but he had to be sure.  
  
"Philip, I would rather be alone and pregnant, then be a single mother, than go back to Brady. I hate him so much. And I don't want to hate him. Do you know why I don't want to hate him? I don't want to feel anything for him. I want to not care one way or the other for him. But no matter what happens, I would never, ever go back to him, not after what he did to me." Every word Chloe had just said was the truth. She was desperatly trying not to cry. She didn't want to lay out all her problems on him. It wasn't fair. He had no doubt moved on with his life. She was just someone that he knew in high school. That's all. But the whole time she tried to think that, she couldn't believe that. She knew she was much more to him, and he was much more to her.  
  
Philip looked at Chloe, with so many emotions going through him at that moment. If Chloe wouldn't go back to Brady, that was wonderful. But if she was pregnant with Bradys child, then Brady would always be in Chloe's life. What if she didn't want Phillip in her life? What if she wanted him in her life, but only as a friend? The what ifs just kept running through his mind.  
  
"Philip." Philips head jerks up towards Chloe when she says his name. Chloe can see the raw emotions in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah Chloe?"  
  
"Does that answer your question? Does that tell you if I'm happy or not?"  
  
"Well, I think the answer brings more questions than the question did. I think you are happy to be free of Brady, yet scared."  
  
"Really, how so?" Chloe asks, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"You're scared that you won't be able to move on if you are pregnant. You are scared that you won't be a good mom alone. You don't give yourself enough credit Chloe."  
  
"Philip, I'm not scared of that. I haven't even begun to think of that. All I can think of is that I DON'T want to have a baby. Not with Brady."  
  
"So, if you are pregnant, then think of it this way. You aren't having a baby WITH Brady. Sure, he's the father, and he has rights, but other than that what is there?"  
  
"There is the fact that if I am pregnant I have a part of Brady growing inside me. That he will forever be tied to my life. FOREVER!"  
  
"Are you willing to let your hatred for Brady overcome your love for the baby? Sure, the kid would have been half made by Brady, but there is half of you in the kid, too. If you are pregnant, then are you going to hate the baby because of Brady? Is that fair?" Philip was stunned by his words. It was always like that with Chloe. When everyone else thought he was shallow, or could only care about business, she caused him to challenge himself. To challenge his emotions.  
  
Chloe stared at Philip. He was right, and she knew it. She stared at his hand as he brought it in front of her, holding it out to her.  
  
"Friends?" He asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Friends, would you like to be friends? I am guessing divorces are not emotionally easy, and you could use a friend who is not, shall we say, close to him?"  
  
Chloe looked at Philip and held out her own hand. She couldn't help but smile at him as she held out her own hand.  
  
"Friends." She replied, shaking his hand. He puts his arm around her and leads her away from the docks.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asks, as she notices that they are going in the opposite direction of her car.  
  
"We, my friend, are going to go get some home pregnancy tests, so we know for sure."   
  
  



	5. Special

Chapter 5-  
  
Note-- I am not sure how long you have to wait for the results when you take a home pregnancy test. I think it depends on the test. Forgive me if my timing is off on this!  
  
It was now three A.M. Chloe and Philip had spent the last two hours trying to figure out which tests were the best ones to get. Chloe had finally decided on three different brands, and walked into the hotel room with them. Philip came inside the room and sat down on the couch, while Chloe went to the bathroom to take the tests. She comes out ten minutes later. Philip looks up.  
  
"Did you take the tests?"  
  
"Yeah. Uh, It will be a while until I get the results."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uh. I just, I wanted to thank you. You have been so wonderful tonight. I couldn't have done this without someone by my side. Thank you for being here."  
  
"It's no problem. Really. That's what friends are for, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Friends."  
  
Chloe sits on the coach and begins to yawn.   
  
"You're tired." Philip says.   
  
"Yeah, well, I haven't had a lot of sleep lately. I've been on tour, and I've had a lot of things on my mind."  
  
"Go lay down. Get some sleep."  
  
"No, that's alright. I can sleep tonight. It's almost four anyway, I usually get up around five or six. What about you? Aren't you tired?"  
  
"No." Philip shakes his head. "I'm used to it. Sometimes when I'm working with my dad I forget to sleep."  
  
"You forget to sleep?" Chloe raises an eyebrow at this, finding it hard to believe.  
  
"Yeah. I get kinda caught up in work. When I do get tired a strong cup of coffee and a shower will usually do the trick."  
  
"I wish I had your energy. I try get four good hours a night of sleep when I'm on tour. But I never forget to sleep."  
  
"What's it like?" Philip suddenly asks.  
  
"What's what like?" Chloe turns to face him entirely.  
  
"Being on tour. I have been in other countries on business and vacations, but what's it like to go to an opera house in another country and sing in front of thousands of people?"  
  
"Well, I guess I don't really have an answer of what it's like. It's just what it is. Sometimes I get nervous, or excited, other times I'm really tired and I have to try and stay alert. Each show is different. It depends on the day, and what mood you're in, where you're at, and ultimatly, the audience. If the audience is really excepting, then it's wonderful. But if the audience isn't very excepting, then it really tests you, and you get nervous. It depends. But I will never forget the time-"  
  
Chloe was cut off from finishing what she was going to say by the timer she had set, letting her know the test results were in.  
  
Philip looked at Chloe. "Well, I guess it's time for the truth to be told." He says, standing up.  
She followed him into the bathroom, and looked at the tests. She closed her eyes when she saw the results.   
  
"No! No! I can't! I can't be pregnant!" She broke down crying an Philip just held her.  
  
"It's going to be ok. It'll be ok. Chloe," Philip says, still holding her, "Look at me. It's going to be ok. I'm going to help you through this. It'll be ok."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure it will. Oh God! How am I going to do this, Philip? I mean, with the divorce, and my career. Not to mention Nancy. Oh my god! Belle and Marlena! I don't know what I'm going to do Philip! I just don't know!"  
  
"Hey! Now, first things first, you need to settle down, ok? It isn't healthy for the baby. Room service will be opening up soon. You need something to eat, so do you want to order room service in a little while, or do you want to go get something to eat?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Ok, we'll figure that out in a minute. Ok, uh, what all have you got to do today?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I am going to cancel brunch with Nancy and Marlena, though. That's for sure. But the Christmas party tonight. There's no way I can get out of that, at least not without making people suspicious."  
  
"I'll go with you to the party."  
  
"Uh, are you sure that's such a great idea? You know, with Marlens and John being my in laws and all?"  
  
"We're friends. I'm simply helping another friend get through a tough time."  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
"Now come on, let's go sit down and figure out what we're going to tell everyone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little did Chloe and Philip know that while they were planning what they were going to say to everyone at the Christmas party that night, a certain person that was very unwanted by Chloe and Philip was driving to Salem, in hopes of winning his wife back.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Listen, it's almost five, do you want to go get some breakfast now?" Philip asked Chloe. They had been sitting on the coach in her hotel room trying to figure out what to do. Philip was trying his best to help her, but he wasn't sure that she could be helped, at least not very much. She felt so many emotions at that moment, that she didn't know what she wanted to do. She didn't want the baby, but she would never have an abortion, and she didn't want to give it up for adoption, either. She felt horrible for not wanting the baby, and hatred for Brady for everything that he did to her. She couldn't think strait to begin with, but now, with Philip being so close to her, the smell of his cologne intoxicating her, the feelings that being around him brought, she couldn't think at all.  
  
  
"Uh, yeah. I am kinda hungry, now that you mention it."  
  
"Do you want room service, or do you want to get out of this room."  
  
At first Chloe wasn't sure what she wanted. If she stayed in the room with him, she might do something stupid. Not that she thought what she wanted to do to him, with him, was stupid, but thoose things weren't very smart things for them to do. Not here, not now. At least not in this situation. On the other hand, if they went out to eat, they might be spotted together. And that would automatically raise questions, and definatly give Jan, the local tabloid gossip columist some things for her articles. Philip must have realized what she was thinking becasue he said, "Come on, I know of a great breakfast place. Not many people from Salem kow about it."  
  
So with that, one problem was solved. Unfortuanatly, there were about a thousand more problems left unsolved, all of which were much, much bigger than where they should go to breakfast at.  
  
Philip stepped outside of the hotel building holding Chloe's hand. He was glad to be out of the room. If he had stayed there much longer he would have lost all his will power, and done things that he would later regret. He knew if they had stayed there they wouldn't have regreted what happened, but the way that it happened.  
  
"So..." He said, in a desperate attempt at a convesation.   
  
"So..." She replied, not being able to think of anything to say, either.  
  
They got in Philips car and drove off to the 'breakfast place' that Philip was taking her to. That when the song came on the radio. Not just any song, but I Need You. Philip looked over at Chloe, who was looking at him.   
  
"That brings back some memories, doesn't it?" He commented, not sure what her reaction to the song was.  
  
"Yes, it does. It brings back a lot of memories." She agreed, wondering what his reaction to the was.  
  
Philip looked at the road, not wanting to brink eye contact with her, but having to. She watched him as he looked at the road. She started singing along with the song. That caused him to smile, bringing his dimples out! He continued to smile even after the song was over. The rest of the ride to the resturaunt was spent in a peaceful silence. Before they knew it, they were there. They were both dissapointed when they arrived at the resturaunt. Philip parked the car, then ran to the other side and opened Chloes door for her.   
  
"Thank you." She said as he helped her out of the car.   
  
"You're welcome." He replied. He noticed she was looking around, at their surroundings. The resturaunt was past the city limits, not being a suprise that many people of Salem didn't know about this place. It was surrounded by tall, beautiful trees, and gardens. There was a pond and a gazoebo on one side of the property, and on the other side of the property there was a giant oak tree, that only added to the splendor of the place. The resturaunt itself was a large, white building, with large bay windows, allowing the people that were eating to look out at the gardens while enjoying their meal.   
  
Philip and Chloe held hands, while he led her to doors, and opened them for her. "After you, my lady," He said, bowing. Chloe giggled at that, and stepped inside, finding the indise just as beautiful as the outside. Chloe turned to Philip. "In case I forget to tell you later, thank you so much. This place is just so, so wonderful. So peaceful." He nodded. "Yes, it is. I come here when I need to be alone or clear my head. I would come here more, but people would start to get suspicious if I just vanished for lunch or something and they couldn't find me anywhere, and they would eventually find out about this place. That would somehow ruin the magic of it, I think."   
  
"Yes, it would." Chloe agreed. She snuggled into his arms, pushing away her shameful feelings for enjoying being there, in his arms. Philip knew that he shouldn't be enjoying her being in his as much as he was, but he just couldn't help it. He could smell the fragrance of strawberries from her shampoo, her perfume, the silky touch of her hair. His thoughts were interupted by the woman that owned the place, and worked there.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kiriakis! How are you? I haven't seen you around here in a while! And who is this young lady you brought with you? She must be someone special, for you to bring her here." She said, leading them towards a table near one of the large windows. Turning to Chloe, she says, "Mr. Kiriakis has never brought anyone with him here. He says it's his thinking place, his special place to clear his mind. You must be someone very special to him." Before Chloe could reply, Philip replies for her. "Yes, she is someone very special to me."   
  
Philip and Chloe sat down, never breaking eye contact.   



End file.
